1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for driving image quality compensation without functional damages and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
There are various methods for enhancing image quality of motion pictures in a display apparatus. Specifically, when overdriving technology is employed, image data for a present frame and image data for a previous frame are required. Therefore, in order to enhance image quality, memory is used to store image data from the present frame and image data from the previous frame.
However, if an initially input image data size and an image data size displayed on an actual display panel are different from one another, it is not possible to employ the same compression method on the image data from the present frame and the image data from the previous frame.